The Sun Always Rises
by hylianangel300
Summary: Set after PW5. Apollo gets a call and its the final blow that breaks his mental barriers. hurt and feeling alone he runs away and chooses death. phoenix follows and comes to his aid. In the course of a few hours the wounds of the past emerge and it all heals with the rising of the sun. (sorry if the summery is bad) rated teen for suicide attempt.


The Sun Always Rises.

By: hylianangel300

*I do not own the wright's (ha pun) to the series all belong to Capcom

* This fanfic is going off of the fan theory that Kristoph adopted Apollo. Enjoy!

"You coming? Were about to start the video!" Athena Yelled to Apollo in the small Kitchen Phoenix's office had.

"Give me a moment I'm getting the popcorn!" Apollo said somehow managing to carry four bowls popcorn into the small cluttered space that was their office. He handed each person one then took a seat on the couch next to Trucy. "So what are we watching?"

"We're watching my old trial videos." Phoenix proudly stated.

"Huh? I didn't know they videotaped trials."

"They don't, my friend Larry use to come to all the trials and film them so I can always re-watch them it actually helped me get through the time when I was disbarred.

"That's neat, wish someone filmed my trials."

"I think you would break the camera with your chords of steel." Athena said jokingly.

"Funny. Anyway which case did you guys pick?"

"We decided to go with the trial where he defended prosecutor Edgeworth. "

"Oh yeah I remember reading about it. It was interesting to say the least."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let watch it!" Athena yelled happily and pressed play Hours passed and they just got up to the final part when Apollo's phone rang. Apollo quietly got up went into the Kitchen area to answer the phone. "Hello? Prosecutor Gavin Is everything okay?...oh…it happened?...thank you for letting me know…I will come over tomorrow…" The line went silent and Apollo dropped his phone on to the ground. He sank on to the ground in the kitchen. He sat there with his head buried in his knees. Athena looked over into the Kitchen and saw Apollo sitting there.

"Are you okay?" She said concerned hearing the intense amount of pain in his heart. Everyone looked over at him. Apollo looked up they all saw the dark look on his face. He slowly got up and walked past every one putting on Clay's jacket he turned to them.

"I need to go…don't come after me I just need to be alone." He said holding back tears. He ran out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Daddy, is Polly going to be okay?"

"I...I don't know. I'm going after him." Phoenix said looking out the door and throwing on his beanie and hoodie.

"I sensed a lot of sadness in his heart I have never felt something so intense, please let me go with you I-"

"No, you stay here Athena I feel like this something I have to do alone." Phoenix ran out the door looking down he saw Apollo's foot prints and ran down the street hoping to catch him. "_Please don't do anything stupid."_

Meanwhile Apollo was sitting on the metal ledge next to the small beach behind the middle school looking out at the bay. Hot tears fell down his face, burning his skin as the winter evening breeze dried them. He thought about Clay and all the times the two of him would come here to go swimming in the summer or just to vent about what was bothering them. The night before Clays murder they sat here together not knowing what was about to transpire. But now a new pain resided in Apollo's heart he felt even more alone. He looked down seeing the navy blue water smack against the ledge. "I_ should let it all go…They will do fine without me…if I do I won't have to feel this pain again…" _Apollo slowly stood up and threw off Clays Jacket "_I'm coming to join you clay…" _ he stood up standing an inch away from the edge and closed his eyes.

Phoenix was running at full speed he approached the school and prayed to god Apollo was alright. He ran onto the ledge several feet away, and saw Apollo about take a step off. "OH DEAR GOD NO!" Phoenix screamed. He bolted to the end and threw his arm down and manages to catch Apollo. He grunted and with a burst of adrenaline pulled him up back on to the ledge. Apollo opened his eyes and saw phoenix sitting there with an arm on his shoulder. Apollo knocked it off much to Phoenix's dismay.

"Damnt why the hells are you here... I thought I told you not to follow me?!"

"You did, but you ran off and I was worried about you. I look out for my family Apollo."

"I'm not your family Phoenix. I'm just someone who works for you." Phoenix looked at Apollo confused to why he would say such a thing.

"What are you talking about? Even though were not related I still consider you part of my family."

"Just stop it phoenix, there were only two people I considered my family…Clay and…and" Apollo was struggling to say the next word. Phoenix sighed

"…Kristoph…this has something to do with him do it?" Apollo stayed silent; looking at the ground. "You're still deeply hurt about his conviction aren't you even though it's been a year and a half?" Apollo glared angrily at Phoenix and growled.

"Are you saying that I don't have the right to be!?"

"Of course not Apollo it's just –"

"You're lying Phoenix; you think I shouldn't still be hung up over his conviction. That he never actually loved me that he was just using me! Well I don't believe it! He was my adoptive Father Phoenix! He was the only other person I cared about!"

" Are you saying that you don't care about us?!"

"I do care about Trucy and Athena but not you! Its no thanks to you that he got arrested. It's your fault for giving your daughter fake evidence to give to me to use in court! You wanted your vengeance on him for getting you disbarred Well congratulations Phoenix you go your wish he was executed this evening that's why I ran away! ALL IN ALL IT'S YOUR FAULT I LOST THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD!" Apollo felt a hand smack him across the face. He looked over at phoenix whose eyes were tearing up.

"Is that how you really feel about me…that I just used you for my own gain?"

"I- no I know you never would never do that…I'm sorry boss…I- I..." Phoenix looked up and saw Apollo Shake his eyes started to tear back up. Apollo gabbed phoenix and broke down crying hugging him "I'm sorry please forgive me I don't want to lose anyone else. I feel so alone!" Phoenix heart broke for Apollo. He never knew Apollo was in such deep pain.

"Shh it's alright let it out…" As Apollo sobbed Phoenix sat there with his eyes closed not saying anything just holding Apollo for several hours letting Apollo cry letting everything Apollo bottled up inside until he broke the silence. "There's something I have rarely told anyone. I too know what it's like to lose someone you look up to..."

"You do?" Apollo said starting to calm down

"Yes…My mentor Mia Fey was murdered after my first trial. I looked up to her. I wanted to become a great Attorney like her after she defended me in a trial. she was my driving force to become who I was back then and the man I want to become again her goal was to always believe in your clients innocents no matter what is at stake, no matter what happens believe in them and the truth will show its self in the end.. Apollo…I should have come to you and been there for you this past year and half but I have been so focused on getting the law back to the way it was that I neglected the one person who needed me the most …for that I'm sorry…" Phoenix pulled Apollo in for a tighter hug.

"But why do I feel so alone…"

"Apollo, you will always have me, Athena and Trucy. We're a team and we always stick by one another no matter what circumstances. All you need is to open up and not push us away when you do you will see you're never alone and never will be alone." Apollo sat there taking phoenix's words to heart he sighed.

"Thank you phoenix…" Apollo said pulling away smiling a genuine smile. Something phoenix hadn't seen in a long time.

"You're welcome. Now let's head back its freezing out here." Phoenix said helping Apollo up "Also fare warning Athena may try to do a therapy session with you."

"Honestly I think that may help also can you promise me something?" he said picking up clays jacket and throwing it over his shoulders.

"Yes what is it?" Phoenix turned looking at Apollo.

"Can you not tell anyone about me nearly committing suicide…?"

"Of course I will. Now let's get home."

"Sounds good." Apollo said catching up with phoenix. They both walked next to each other as the sun was starting to peak over the horizon to Apollo the sunrise had never looked so beautiful until today.

'


End file.
